1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a micro-adjustment device for the angle stop plank of a planer, particularly to one able to micro-adjust the slanting angles of the angle stop plank of a planer accurately and quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional planer has a stop plank positioned stationary on its wood conveying table, always maintaining a single angle between the stop plank and the wood conveying table; therefore after a wood material is positioned to lean on the stop plank for planing, it can be planed only at a single angle, making it impossible to be planed at a specific angle. To carry out planing at a specific angle, it is necessary to draw a line on the wood material in advance and then perform planing with the help of certain auxiliary tools, and is impossible to plane the wood material with great accuracy, making it inconvenient in performing planing work.
In view of the above-mentioned drawback, another conventional planer is provided with an adjustable stop plank which can be adjusted and positioned at frequently employed angles, such as an interior angle of 45 degrees, a right angle or an exterior angle of 45 degrees, which is able to carry out planing at a specific angle safely and conveniently. However, although the stop plank of the conventional planer can be adjusted and positioned at certain specific angles, yet such a design cannot fully meet the needs in planing work because many wood materials may be required to be planed at other different angles rather than at the aforesaid specific angles.